


A Kitten And Her Daddy

by teacup_pup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Sweet and ripe for self-insert.





	A Kitten And Her Daddy

It was raining and all the windows were open, letting the calm scent and gentle rhythm of the raindrops drift in. The muggy summer air made you feel slow and almost docile as you laid with your limbs askew and blankets all pushed away. You tended to sleep with multiple blankets no matter the season, loving the comfort and sense of peace they provided, but evenings like this made you push them away to keep from overheating. Your eyes were closed and your breathing was slow. You weren't asleep, simply dozing since you didn't have the energy to do much else.

 

Next to you, as far away as he could be without falling off the bed, was the hottest-running person you had ever met. Heat rolled off him in waves like he lived perpetually in a sunny summer day, pushing you to the other side of the bed in a desperate attempt to cool off while still lying close to him. The only point of contact between you two was your fingertips- barely brushing together in the middle of the bed. You wanted to cool down but you loved him too much to not be touching him somehow.

 

The rain was slowly cooling the world to a more bearable temperature as the evening wore into night and the sun slowly sunk under the blessedly dark horizon. The fan above you started pushing around a damp breeze that felt more refreshing than suffocating as a low rumble of thunder rolled through the air. The thunder brought you back to reality and you realized how much cooler it had become since you zoned out a while ago. With a smile, you curled your fingers around his and slowly shifted closer until you were pressed to his side. He was asleep, but he wouldn't be for much longer.

 

As most men do when the weather is hot, he forewent a shirt and was lounging in just a pair of shorts. You ran your free hand slowly across his chest, admiring the smooth expanse of muscle as it slowly rose and fell with his breathing. He didn't react to your slowly wandering hand, so you tip-toed your fingers down lower until you reached the waist of his shorts and ran your fingertips across the skin there, tracing his waist with a feather-light touch. His stomach twitched slightly and his breathing hitched but he stayed sound asleep.

 

As impatience started to seep into your playful mood, you sat up and straddled his legs, now using both hands to play along the skin just above his shorts. You stayed there for a minute, smiling at his peaceful face. He looked so calm when he slept, but that wasn't the look you wanted right now. However, you were still feeling mostly playful so you took your time undoing his shorts and gently tugging them down to let him continue sleeping. As you slowly worked the shorts down his legs, you paused every time he shifted or his breathing changed and let your fingers wander across the newly-exposed skin for a couple seconds. He had delightfully soft skin, only made rough by the hair on his legs and arms, and you enjoyed just running your fingers across it leisurely. 

 

When the shorts were finally past his hips, you bent down and pressed a line of gentle kisses from one hip to the other, licking into the small dips on each side. He liked to keep himself well-groomed and smooth where he could, and you appreciated that you wouldn't have to deal with hair in your mouth for what you had planned. Eventually, when the shorts were finally pulled down past his ass and were gathered around his thighs, you realized he didn't have any underwear on. You could now see his soft cock nestled against his thigh, as unaware of your actions as the rest of him. But not for long.

 

You lightly trailed your fingertips along the short, fat length as you had with the rest of his skin, lingering for longer than you had before, then resumed slowly pulling his shorts down until they were off and he was completely naked. You repositioned to straddle his legs again and leaned down to nuzzle his cock with your nose and lips for a moment before laving slow kitten licks across it. Impatience returned after a few licks not resulting in any new movement so you resorted to gentle nibbles, wanting to get a reaction without hurting him. His breathing hitched again and his cock twitched against your lips making you smile victoriously. You switched back to licking, this time dragging your tongue more firmly along it as it finally started to grow.

 

After one final long lick ending at the tip, you licked it into your mouth and suckled lightly while slowly dragging your tongue through the little slit. You looked up at his face and felt a thrill at the sight of his expression- he was starting to register the pleasure emanating from between his legs thanks to you and you figured he’d wake up soon. Keeping up your teasing motions, you very slowly leaned down to take more of him into your mouth, closing your eyes as sparks of excitement skittered down your spine and pooled between your legs at the feeling of him growing thicker and heavier against your tongue. You adjusted your position to only straddle one leg and began to rock against it as you played with him in your mouth. Pressing against his leg made you realize how wet your panties already were, your body getting ready for what you knew would come soon.

 

After a particularly devious swirl of your tongue, light scrape of your teeth, and a long slow suck that ended with most of him pulled into your mouth, a low groan above you made you look up again. A hand landed on your head just as you peeked up and you nuzzled against it happily as you continued your playing. He smiled down at you and slowly ran his fingers through your hair, making any lasting annoyance melt away. You pressed closer to him, almost your whole body laying on his leg now as you wrapped a hand around the rest of his length that wouldn't fit in your mouth. He let out a content sigh and lightly scratched at your scalp.

 

“Mm, kitten, what's got you feeling so playful tonight? Not that I'm complaining…”

 

He trailed off with another moan as you lifted your head off him with a sloppy popping sound. You slowly pumped him with the hand you already had wrapped around his base as you leaned forward, placing your other hand next to his side to help you keep your balance and slowly licking your slick lips as you smiled slyly at him.

 

“I just wanted to make you feel good, daddy. Isn't that enough of a reason?”

 

He smirked at your answer and tugged you closer by his grip in your hair, licking across your lips as well before kissing you. You bucked against his leg and let out a quiet moan against his lips as you leaned into the kiss, opening your mouth to let his tongue in. Your eyes were closed and you felt a slow blush rise as you started to sink into your submissive kitten role, helped along by his firm grip of your hair and the way he dominated the kiss. As the kiss continued, the hand you had wrapped around him sped up and you wiggled closer, grinding against his thigh now. He chuckled lowly when he felt you wiggling and pulled your head back just an inch to look at you, a sly smirk matching your smile from just a moment ago on his handsome face.

 

“Are you that excited already, kitten?”

 

You just nodded and tried to push forward to kiss him again, wiggling eagerly and slowly sliding closer until you were straddling his hips and had his cock pressed to the front of your panties. He pulled you further away easily and gave you an unimpressed look before reaching around with his free hand and slapping your ass once. You yelped in surprise then whimpered and gave him as sad of an expression as you could manage while feeling incredibly worked up. Just a few words and simple actions had you ready to melt on his lap.

 

“Use your words, missy, you know better.”

 

His voice slid a little deeper as he assumed his own role, one that rarely emerged outside the bedroom but you loved dearly. With the hectic life you lead, sometimes you just needed someone else to take control.

 

“Yes, daddy. I'm always excited for you,” you said as sweetly as you could manage. 

 

You batted your eyelashes and wiggled against him again in a show of submission, and you weren't sure if the chill you felt was from the cooling temperature of the room or the thrill of excitement running through you. He looked pleased with your answer and movements, slowly rubbing his hand over the spot he slapped before sitting up and tapping your side.

 

“Good girl. You want your collar?” He smirked again at your excited nod, loving how worked-up you were already. “Go get it for me.” 

 

He said it like an order but that wasn't necessary, you hopped up and darted to the closet eagerly. Your collar and its matching leash were kept in a small box in a larger box that held various toys. You debated also grabbing one of the toys, but decided against it. You wanted to feel only him tonight.

 

You skipped back to the bed and hopped up next to him, where he was now sitting up against the headboard. You kneeled in front of him and held out the black leather collar and leash. He would decide later if the leash would be used, setting it aside on the nightstand next to the bed, but the collar almost always was. 

 

“Up on my lap, kitten. You know how this goes.”

 

You shuffled over to sit on his lap with your knees framing his hips, pressing against him as much as you could again. He was so warm and, just like a cat, you loved warmth. As he reached around you to fasten the collar around your neck, you nuzzled at his shoulder, practically laying on him now as you almost lazily ground your hips against him. Your panties were practically useless at this point and you were sure he could feel the wetness against his cock.

 

“Get undressed, I don't know why you still have your clothes on,” he ordered again.

 

You jerked upright, almost looking surprised as you looked down and remembered you were still dressed. You rose up to stand, standing over him now as you slowly slid your panties down your legs, trying to give him a sort of show despite feeling impatient again. Wearing your collar helped make you feel submissive, but not docile. When you kicked your panties off and were standing steady as you slowly lifted your thin tank top, nipples poking up obviously, he slid his hands up your smooth legs only to stop on your upper thighs, his thumbs rubbing slow circles just below where you wanted him to touch.

 

You slowly lowered yourself back down to sit on his lap once your shirt was off, rubbing your bare pussy against his cock with much slicker movements now without your panties in the way. You let out a breathless whimper at the contact and looked at him pleadingly. He just smiled at you and slowly ran his hands from your thighs up your sides and around your back before tugging you close and kissing you again. The kiss was more heated this time, your chests pressed together and you squirming more desperately, but it wasn't rough or rushed. You loved when he was gentle and made you feel like the most loved kitten in the world, but sometimes you needed something different.

 

Letting out a frustrated whine, you nipped at his lips and reached down between your bodies, wanting to reposition his cock from between you two to between your legs so you could slide down onto it. He tutted in disappointment and grabbed both your wrists in one hand, keeping them pinned to the small of your back.

 

“Have you forgotten who's in charge here already? Does my little kitten need a reminder?”

 

His voice sounded almost dangerous and you felt another volley of sparks run down your spine. You tucked your head down onto his shoulder and pressed a few kisses against his neck before you answered, still squirming impatiently against him.

 

“Yes, daddy,” you whispered against his skin, trying to sound as small and meek as possible. “Teach me a lesson.”

 

You felt him twitch against you as he let out a low growl before pushing you to lay on the bed on your back. His eyes roamed over you hungrily, and you hoped desperately he would just take you hard and fast to put you in your place again. You didn't want anything gentle tonight.

 

“Let's start with a lesson in patience. I want to see how long you can last without coming. If you last long enough, I'll allow you to come. If you do before I give you permission, that'll be your only orgasm for the rest of the night.” 

 

You whined in disappointment and were about to complain until he slapped a hand down over your mouth and gave you a pointed look.

 

“You know how I feel about whining and complaining, kitten. If I hear any of that, play time is over. I'll take my pleasure and that's all.”

 

You went still, eyes wide with fear at the thought of being used and left alone. Some distant part of your mind, the one that remained rational through all this, told you that he wouldn't really leave, it was just a playful threat for the sake of the game. But your current headspace drowned out the voice with a wave of panic. You licked lightly at his palm over your mouth, trying to school your expression into one of docile adoration that he always loved. You must've pulled the look off yet again because he removed his hands and pet your head for a moment before lightly trailing both hands down your body, pausing for a moment at your breasts to playfully pluck at your already hard nipples before continuing down to hold your hips.

 

You watched him silently, your breath picking up as his hands traveled lower. When he had a loose hold on your hips, you wiggled again and lifted your knees to your chest before letting them tilt apart, putting yourself on full display for him. You used to blush in embarrassment at how exposed this position made you, but now your skin was flushed with excitement. His expression turned almost predatory as his eyes flicked down to take in the sight of you open and nearly dripping wet for him with him barely even touching you.

 

You tried to tilt your hips up to a more welcoming angle but he held you in place and just looked. You were too impatient now to count off the seconds he spent looking and wanted to wiggle against his hold again, to do anything to get him to move, but you feared his previous threat of being used and left unsatisfied. In your worked-up state, that was the worst punishment imaginable. Instead, you tried to relax against the bed, laying your head back to look up at the ceiling and rhythmically clenching and relaxing your fingers around handfuls of the sheets. 

 

As if sensing your impatience, he finally shifted back a bit before leaning down, his head between your legs and breath ghosting over your already hypersensitive pussy. You couldn't help the shiver that made your whole body shake in his grasp, or the delighted gasp that slipped out when his grip tightened.

 

“Now, kitten, remember what I said. No coming without my permission. Got it?”

 

His voice harbored no room for disagreement, sounding deceitfully playful. Yes, he was still teasing you, but he meant what he said and you had faced the consequences of not following his directions before. That was not something you wanted to repeat tonight.

 

“Yes, daddy,” you whispered, feeling breathless already just due to his proximity.

 

When you finally felt his tongue, he was licking along your inner thigh, so far away from where you wanted him. He laved your smooth skin with slow, wide swipes of his tongue before switching to your other leg and repeating the action, slowly creeping towards your dripping pussy. When he finally made contact, it was with the lightest flicks of his tongue possible across your throbbing clit, making new, brighter sparks dance through your body. The teasing licks were nowhere near enough to satisfy you, but they were a blessing in disguise- if they didn't provide enough pleasure, you wouldn't risk coming too soon.

 

However, his tongue quickly turned devious. He pressed slow, firm licks along your entire cunt, starting at your little hole and dragging up to swirl the tip of his tongue around your clit a few times before repeating the entire action. This quickly had you gripping the sheets and arching up off the bed, your thighs barely kept open by his strong hands pushing your legs apart. You were only able to let out loud breathy moans every time he did this, your sounds lilting up to a desperate pitch every time his tongue teased across your swollen little nub. You were almost wishing for the teasing flicks to come back so you could calm down, but instead you had to resort to begging.

 

“Ohh, d-daddy, it's too much! Please, can I come? Ple-ease!”

 

Your voice hitched on the last word as it melted into a moan when he closed his mouth around your clit and sucked lightly. Your entire body jerked up against his mouth in a silent plea for more until you managed to push yourself back down against the mattress. You were practically panting now, every exhale loud and heavy as you moaned and writhed beneath his mouth. His hands moved from your thighs to your hips to hold you in place as he licked down to your fluttering hole, suddenly spearing his tongue into you. The quick though shallow penetration made you buck up again with a cry before reaching down and grabbing his hair with both hands and pressing his face firmly against you.

 

He didn't reach up to push your hands away, which almost seemed like permission to come in your mind. You wrapped your legs around his head, practically trapping him in place now, as you mindlessly chased the pleasure his tongue was providing. Your body felt hot, your skin sticky where your legs were crossed behind his head, and your hair was sticking to your forehead. Your fingers were trembling in his hair despite your tightening grip, and your insides were clenching down around nothing but a hope that he would push a finger into you soon before you came. It felt almost inevitable now, your whole body rigid and arched slightly up off the bed as you pressed against his face.

 

But he must've known. He knew your tells by now, knew the signs that pointed to your impending orgasm. With one final swirl of his tongue in your desperate hole, he pushed your legs apart to free himself and leaned back, pulling his hands away and removing all points of contact between you two. It took you a moment to find your breath and gather your wits after the shock of suddenly having absolutely no stimulation. With a gasp you fell back onto the bed and reached out blindly for him, your hands grabbing at the air in front of him.

 

“Daddy! Please don't stop!”

 

Your voice was already rough from your loud cries of pleasure, and he grinned at the sound. The fact that he could get you wrecked so easily made him feel even more powerful. He kept your legs spread with a hand on each thigh, pushing your legs back against your abdomen to keep you pinned in place. Spread and held down like this, you couldn't get any friction against your aching pussy, and the loss of stimulation made you let out a pitiful whine. Even in your desperate, debauched state, the sound made you blush even darker.

 

“Kitten, what did I say?”

 

His glare pinned you even more than his hands, and finally you stilled. You were still breathing in short, quick pants, eyes wide as you stared up at him in anticipation. You couldn't find your voice now, your mind too scrambled to think straight and form words. His grip on your legs only tightened, and you faintly wondered if he'd leave bruises.

 

“Come on, baby girl, answer me,” he murmured almost sweetly as he leaned down and bit at your lower lip.

 

You tried wiggling again since his body was closer now, but he had carefully positioned himself so none of him was touching you except for his hands on your legs and his mouth on yours. Instead, you lifted your arms to wrap around his neck, nails digging into his shoulders as you arched your back up to press your chest against his.

 

“N-no whining. I'm sorry, daddy, I'll be better…”

 

You trailed off breathlessly, caught up in the sweet pain of him biting and nibbling down your neck, occasionally pausing to suck dark marks into your soft skin. You couldn't help but let out little whimpers every time you felt his teeth, but you were mindful enough now to keep from making them sound like whines. He slowly trailed lower, tugging your arms from around him and pinning your wrists down with one hand above your head. His other hand kept your hip firmly pressed against the bed as he kissed down your throat, flicking the heart-shaped metal charm on the front of your collar with his tongue, licked across your collarbone, and finally very lightly scraped his teeth across your pebbled nipple.

 

With a gasp, you arched up again and tried to tug your hands free, desperate to wrap your arms around him and hold him close again. He held you firmly in place but kept his mouth gentle against you, nibbling gently for a few seconds before licking a long stripe across your breast. You squirmed beneath him as best as you could but he was straddling your legs to keep them still too, rendering you practically immobile as he slowly mouthed at your supple skin. After a deceiving few soft licks, he suddenly bit down on your nipple hard, nuzzling his face into your breast as he bit. The side-to-side motion of his head nuzzling into you tugged your nipple with it, making your initial cry turn into a long moan as you went rigid beneath him. Your nipples were incredibly sensitive, and he had made you come before by just playing with them and not touching you anywhere else.

 

He released your nipple and gently licked across it in a show of soothing the red skin before biting down again, his teeth feeling sharper than ever. You let out another cry, sounding more strangled this time as the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure shot straight down between your legs. He shifted his position up to sit on your lap now and slowly trailed his free hand up your side until he cupped your other breast and gently kneaded it. His bite turned to a gentle suction as he flicked his tongue just barely across the tip of your nipple, and his fingers gently pinched your other nipple before tugging at it. For all the squirming you did beneath him, you barely moved. You would've thought you didn't move at all if it weren't for his cock dragging across your stomach as you wiggled, smearing pre-cum over your skin. He was just as excited as you were, but he was better at hiding it and had miles more self-control than you did.

 

“Please, daddy,” you moaned, you voice lilting up dangerously close to a whine at the end as he pinched your nipple harder than before. You loved the pain of it and wouldn't be able to last much longer if he kept this up.

 

He popped off your nipple with a loud suction sound and smirked at you as he slowly raised up, looking large and foreboding as he hovered over you. You knew you looked like a mess already- skin flushed and sweaty, lips red and shiny from your kissing and you biting them, hair sticking to your forehead, eyes glassy with lust and starting to go unfocused. He loved it.

 

“Please what, kitten? Daddy can't give you what you want if you don't ask properly.” His voice was smooth still but deeper than usual, giving away his arousal as much as his hard cock against your stomach.

 

You bit your lip and looked away from his face, feeling almost intimidated by his intense gaze. You wanted to whine, struggling to form more words and feeling frustrated- by the lack of stimulation, by being unable to come, by practically forgetting how to speak.

 

“Mm, I need…” You trailed off into a moan as he pinched your nipple again, tugging it more roughly than before. The action stung and made your chest feel warm.

 

“What do you need, baby girl?”

 

His voice sounded mocking, smirk still tainting his words. He kept up a rhythm of pinching and pulling your poor swollen nipple, the skin dark red now, as he waited for your answer. When you took too long, he started in on your other nipple too, using both hands to tug at both of them. 

 

“Daddy! Please! I need more..!”

 

You dragged out the last word as he tugged on both of your nipples at the same time before pushing your breasts together and leaning down to lick across both. His tongue felt soothing across your hot, sensitive skin and you melted into the touch, too boneless to move your arms now even though they were freed. Your eyes closed as he licked and kissed across your chest, the actions feeling calming after the intense sensations of the pinches and tugs just a moment ago. When you were almost completely still beneath him, he leaned back and slowly ran his hands up and down your sides.

 

“Good girl, relax for me. I'm proud of you for not whining anymore. If you can hold out for just a little longer, I'll let you come.”

 

Your breath hitched at his promise, eyes slowly opening to look up at him with a hopeful smile. He smiled back at you and leaned down to kiss you, gentle and deep. You melted further into the bed, still highly aroused but now feeling almost docile. When you lifted your head in attempt to follow him as he leaned back, you felt your collar press into your throat. The feel of the soft leather pressing against your skin reinforced your obedient mood, making you sink deeper into your headspace. You almost purred in contentment.

 

His smile remained as he pulled away and looked over you, proud that you were finally listening to him. He ran his hands almost reverently over your soft skin for a moment before leaning down again and dropping one final kiss on each of your nipples then kissing his way down your chest and stomach. When he was settled between your legs again, he wasted no time before suddenly diving in.

 

He latched onto your puffy clit and suckled at it as he pressed a finger into your slick folds and ran it torturously slow from just below your clit to your dripping hole. He teased there for a couple seconds, pressing against your opening like he was about to push his finger in before pulling it back and sliding it around again to gather more of your slick. It was practically pouring out of you now as you freely arched up off the bed and reached down to grab hold of his head again, letting out an unabashed moan. He teased his fingertip at your entrance for what felt like an eternity, still sucking on your clit like he was completely determined to get you to come without his permission. You tightened your grip in his hair and grit your teeth as you tried desperately to focus on anything else at all so you didn't come too soon.

 

Just when you thought you inched far enough away from the edge of your orgaam, he pushed his finger into you. Even though it was just one finger, and not even pushed in completely, you instantly clamped down around it, thrilled to finally have something inside your desperate hole. But the new friction brought you dangerously close to coming again, and you bit down hard on your tongue to hold back a whine, quickly switching to begging instead again.

 

“Ah! Daddy, no more! I'm gonna come!”

 

He didn't respond verbally, keeping his mouth locked onto your clit still, much to your despair. Instead, he slowly pulled his finger out, allowing you the barest moment of rest, before suddenly plunging two in completely. A surprised cry was ripped from your throat as you almost jumped off the bed at the sudden pleasure spike. You stayed arched off the bed, trying to angle your over-sensitive pussy away from him, but once again closed your legs around his head to keep him in place. You sobbed in fearful pleasure, absolutely loving the feeling of it all, but trying desperately to not come yet. His tongue made a comeback, pressing against your poor clit and wiggling firmly as his fingers crooked upwards and started rubbing against your sweet spot. He practically had its location memorized by now.

 

You let out a gurgling moan as your eyes rolled back, intense pleasure making your body seize up despite your best attempts to hold it back. You couldn't form words anymore to beg him to stop, you could only hold onto him for dear life now. Just as you were about to tip over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm, he pulled away completely. Just like before, you were left completely untouched and shocked by the sudden change. As your brain caught up to what happened, you let out a disappointed, pleading cry.

 

“D-daddy..!” Your voice cracked but you were beyond caring at this point. You just needed to come. “Pl-please let me c-come, please!” You were close to crying now, tears prickling at the corners of your eyes.

 

You barely heard his low chuckle over the sound of your racing heart beating loudly in your ears. You tried to tug his head back down with the grip you still had in his hair, but he stayed steadfast, pushing your legs apart to look down at your leaking, aching cunt.

 

“Okay, kitten. Since you begged so nicely. You may come now.”

 

He immediately latched onto you again and slid his fingers back into you. You almost shouted in surprise, the sudden return of intense pleasure feeling almost painful. He kept going despite your cries and how much you squirmed beneath him, bringing up his free hand to press down on your lower belly in attempt to keep you still. In a matter of seconds, he brought you back to the edge of your orgasm and pushed you right over, not letting up in the slightest. You screamed as you came, seizing up again and locking your body around his head and fingers. No matter how tightly you clamped down around him, his fingers kept moving at the same pace- too fast now for your over-sensitive walls. He prolonged your orgasm by never letting up, working his tongue against you and fingers into you like you were nowhere near close to coming instead of in the throes of one of the most intense orgasms of your life.

 

Just when you thought you couldn't handle any more overstimulation and you were struggling to find your breath, you felt the rising waves of another orgasm rushing towards you. You tried to beg him to stop but couldn't get the words out, instead letting out a strangled, almost pained-sounding groan as the second orgasm washed over you. You felt like you were drowning in pleasure, unable to catch your breath and seeing stars as you stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. 

 

Finally, finally, he popped off your swollen clit and slowly pulled his fingers out of you, his entire hand soaked now with the evidence of your two incredible orgasms. You slumped back onto the bed, feeling lax and exhausted as you panted heavily, mouth open and eyes closed. He licked his hand clean as he looked you over smugly; if he thought you looked wrecked before, you were completely gone now.

 

“Good job, kitten. You come so beautifully, you taste so good.”

 

He leaned forward over you to lick across your open lips, giving you a taste of yourself. You barely managed a nod in acknowledgement so he knew you heard him, too drained to do much else. He laughed softly and nipped at your lips before moving down to your chin and following a new path down your neck and across your throat that resulted in numerous new dark spots to bloom in his wake. He was patient as he bit and sucked across your skin, giving you time to come back down as he marked you up.

 

“Mm, daddy…” you mumbled, your voice almost completely shot already. He looked up with a surprisingly gentle smile, leaning forward to kiss you again.

 

“Welcome back, kitten. You ready for my turn?”

 

His smile turned into a wicked grin as he situated your legs so he could sit between them and press his hips to yours, grinding his very hard cock against your very sensitive pussy. You let out a soft moan, your head falling to the side as you nodded.

 

“Yes, daddy, please,” you whispered, using your best pleading baby girl voice.

 

His gaze was predatory as he looked over you, making you tremble under its intensity and in anticipation. It felt like you'd been waiting for hours to get to this point, suffering delightedly through all the delicious torture. With your legs spread and knees up next to his sides, you were wide open to him. You looked at him pleadingly and wiggled as tantalizingly as you could, tilting your hips invitingly. You weren't sure what to expect since he had been both gentle and controlling tonight, but you hoped he'd be rougher; you weren't in the mood for gentle lovemaking tonight.

 

As if reading your mind, he pushed your legs back by your thighs so they were pinned against your stomach, practically bending you in half. With a pointed look to you, telling you what to do without any words, you reached up to hold your legs in place. You felt two fingers push into you again, making you jolt in surprise and moan low, clamping down hungrily around his fingers. Despite how you tightened around him, he pumped his fingers in and out of you rapidly, dragging his fingertips against your sweet spot every time. You were quickly writhing anxiously beneath him, biting your lip hard to keep from whining. The only sounds you let out were short gasps and sharp huffs as you exhaled.

 

His smirk returned when he realized how you struggled to control your sounds. He withdrew his fingers and slowly rubbed them along your soaked slit before suddenly pushing three in and leaning forward to hover over you, sinking them in as deeply as he could in his attempt to get you ready for his cock. Your eyes rolled back into your head as your breath came in quick, short pants, moaning softly on each breath out.

 

“You’re allowed to make sounds, kitten, just no whines. You’re also allowed to come again, as much as you like, if you can answer one question before I fuck you.”

 

Still leaning over you, the fingers he had buried in your hungry pussy sped up to the previous pace, making a lewd squelching sound as your generous natural slick poured out around his fingers. You were too far gone too be embarrassed by the sounds, your own fingers digging into your thighs as you held desperately tighter onto yourself. You didn't want to come before he asked his question.

 

“Who do you belong to, kitten?”

 

He sounded so darkly possessive, gaze intense as he stared at you while he waited for your response. But he didn't make it easy for you to speak. His thumb pressed against your clit now as his fingers dove in, rubbing firmly against it every time he pushed his hand back in. You could only manage to make gurgling sounds that seemed vaguely like words, eyes closed now as you rocked greedily onto his fingers.

 

“Who owns you, baby girl?”

 

The pet-names were getting to you more than usual, combined with his questions and actions. Your breath was ragged in your throat now, mouth dropped open as you panted and let out pleading, wanton sounds you had no control over. Your mind felt scrambled with pleasure and you had completely forgotten how to speak.

 

“Who's the only one allowed to touch you, princess, to see you like this- fucked-out before you even get my cock, a complete mess, too gone to even beg for it?”

 

His voice was a low, dangerous growl. If you were more mentally present, it'd be intimidating in the best way, sending burning waves of pleasure through you. But now? You were already as gone as he said, beyond the peak of arousal, leaking freely around his hand and drooling, body slack except for your fingers digging bruisingly into your thighs and your desperate pussy rippling and clenching around his fingers. He scoffed as he looked you over, a smug, pleased tone underlying the playful disappointment.

 

“Can't even answer a simple question. You’re such a desperate little kitten, aren't you?”

 

You barely registered his words, letting out a loud moan in response, barely finding your voice again. He chuckled lowly and suddenly pulled his fingers out, leaving you despairingly empty. You gasped at the sudden change and flopped down against the bed, not realizing you had arched up into his hand at some point. The quick transition snapped you back into yourself enough to regain control of your voice.

 

“Noo, daddy!” It sounded dangerously like a whine, but you didn't care anymore. “You, daddy, you! I belong to you, I'm only yours! Please fuck me, daddy, please! Mark me up, make me yours all over again!”

 

You were beyond desperate now and you knew it showed in your tone. He didn't seem to mind. He probably loved it, evidenced by the way he dove back into you, his mouth replacing his thumb on your swollen clit as he pushed the same three fingers back into you. You came immediately with a shout, soaking his hand again as you shook and moaned through your third orgasm of the night. You felt drained, but arousal still burned hot through your veins, and you’d never pass up an opportunity to take your daddy’s cock.

 

He slowly pulled his fingers out and sat up to tower over you, one hand now gripping your thigh below your hand and the other gripping the base of his thick, dripping cock. You knew you were about to get what you wanted. Finally.

 

His eyes flicked up to your face one more time before looking down between your legs as he pressed the tip of his cock against your slit, slowly dragging it through your generous slick. A puddle had formed beneath your ass, staining the sheets. You were wetter than ever for him right now. A happy hum vibrated in your chest when you felt him rubbing against you, making you wiggle your hips in response. His grip on your leg tightened, making you go still, as he finally,  _ finally _ , started to push into you. A delighted gasp flew past your lips as you felt him begin to fill you, quickly stretching you out more than his three fingers had despite his slow pace. He was big and you were small but all the foreplay he had put you through had you more than ready to take him. You couldn't help but wiggle again as he got deep enough to brush against your sweet spots, though the brushing became a constant torturous pressure against them as he kept pushing deeper. Despite how many times you've taken his cock, sometimes even in more clear mental states than you're in now, you're always somewhat surprised by how wide-stretched you feel and how deep he goes.

 

When his hips finally press against your ass, you feel absolutely stuffed, like not even your pinky finger could fit in next to him. There's a blissed-out smile on your face, your eyes closed again as you revel in the feeling of him filling you up so completely. He always had to push in slow initially, but he never stayed slow for long. 

 

You felt him lean over you so you tilted your head up with your eyes still closed, expecting a kiss. Instead, you heard a clink of metal from next to you, and your smile turned into a grin as he clipped the leash onto the ring at the front of your collar. He tugged the leash towards himself sharply, making you huff in surprise and lean in as close as you could with your legs still pinned to your stomach. You opened your eyes to look at him, barely registering his pleased smirk in your hazy state of mind. You just made a faint rumbling sound in your throat similar to a purr and grinned lazily at him, showing how docile and pleased you felt. He leaned forward further and kissed you, a slow, forceful thing that resulted in his tongue pushed into your mouth and your breath caught in your throat.

 

He leaned back and let the leash go slack so you could lay back on the bed, slowly running his hand along your leg for a moment before getting a new firm grip on your hip. You watched him with hooded eyes, tensing teasingly around him in attempt to get him to move. Your docile mood wouldn't last for long if he didn't fuck you into submission soon. After a moment of just looking at where you two were joined, no doubt an obscene sight with how wide your little hole had to be stretched around him, he began to slowly pull out until just his tip was left in you. You bit your lip in anticipation, eagerly awaiting what was coming next.

 

Living up to your expectations, he roughly shoved back into you and began a quick pace of shallow thrusts that kept him mostly seated deep within you, just moving a couple inches. You cried out when he pushed back in, the sound trailing off into a long moan, punctuated with hitches in your breath every time his hips hit against your ass. You wanted so badly to let go of your legs and wrap your arms around him instead, to hold him close and leave scratch marks all across his back as he fucked into you, but you also wanted to be a good kitten and keep holding yourself open for him like you were told. And he got so deep into you when you held yourself open like this, with your legs spread and hips angled up to meet his thrusts. 

 

Apparently trusting you to keep you to keep your legs up on your own, he moved his hand from your thigh to trail alone your stomach and up to your chest. He seated himself fully into you again with a rough push, staying pressed firmly against you as his hand lightly cupped your breast before starting to squeeze, not letting up until you let out a pained whine. Even with your eyes closed, you could feel his heated, angry stare. You tried to cover it up with a high moan, hoping he would think they were the same sound, but instead he leaned back and smacked one of your exposed ass cheeks before switching to slap the other one too. Your cries of surprised pain almost drowned out his question.

 

“What did I tell you? You've been such a good kitten and now that you finally got what you want, you're breaking my rules?”

 

He sounded more disappointed than angry, but the sharper underlying tone was still there. You fought to open your eyes and look up at him, trying to seem as pleading and apologetic as possible. You didn't want play time to end yet.

 

“N-no, daddy, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…”

 

You trailed off into a whisper, hoping he would take your soft voice as a sign of remorse. Your voice cracked on your apology and tears welled up at the corners of your eyes as you rhythmically clenched around him, all in attempt to get him to stay buried in you. You slowly reached up, making sure he saw your intention, and wrapped your arms around him, gently pulling him towards you but giving him plenty of time to pull away. He followed easily, keeping one hand on your breast and the other on your hip, leaning over you now. You gave him as sweet a smile as you could manage and rubbed his shoulders in a weak attempt at a massage, trying to get him to calm down.

 

“Don't you wanna keep playing with your kitten, daddy? I promise I'll be better, you just make me feel so good, sometimes I can't help the sounds I make.”

 

He let out a strangled sound, somewhere between a growl and a moan, like he wanted to be upset at you still but was so easily swayed by your sweet words. Finally he relented and moved his arms to wrap around you too, keeping you firmly pressed together as he captured your lips in a searing, hungry kiss while he started rutting into you again. You both moaned into the kiss, struggling to breathe in your hunched positions but refusing to move apart. He whispered endearments to you about how good you felt and how beautiful you were, ratcheting up your arousal with every word. Soon you had to lean back a bit to catch your breath, panting beneath him as you felt another orgasm fast approaching. He must've known, must've felt your body tense around him as you got closer.

 

“You wanna come again, kitten? Gonna come apart for me?”

 

You just nodded frantically, letting out a high, pleading sound that neither of you had ever heard before. He groaned at the sound and nuzzled his face into your neck, licking along the skin right below your collar.

 

“That's it, baby girl, come on daddy’s cock.”

 

Your nails scratched across his back as you tried to hold onto him tighter, the wave of pleasure still rising without cresting. You let out another whine, unable to help it, but sounding so distressed and pleading that it only makes him grin. He reaches down between your bodies with one hand, keeping his other arm wrapped around you, and presses his thumb against your clit. You jolted as if shocked, becoming impossibly more tense beneath him and struggling to remember to breathe as intense pleasure burns through you, but it still wasn't enough. The tears that had welled up earlier finally slip down your face, your mouth open in a silent plea for just a little more, a little faster, a little harder.

 

The look on your face was new to him, twisted up in anguished pleasure. You looked more debauched than usual, your skin flushed and shiny with sweat all over, your hair wild above you with some stuck to your forehead, your entire body rigid beneath him as he picks up his pace of pounding into you while still massaging his thumb against your clit. Finally,  _ finally _ , the dam broke. With a strangled cry, you bucked up against him with the first crashing wave of your orgasm, then collapsed against the bed and writhed uncontrollably beneath him, scratching down his back and almost screaming through the pleasure. He was spurred on by your unashamed, uncontrolled display of pleasure and quickly followed you after a few more rough thrusts, burying himself as deep into you as he could and grunting low in your ear, filling you up. The feeling of his cock throbbing in you as it pumped you full of his hot cum only prolonged your orgasm, your legs kicking out beside him and heels digging into the mattress as you arched up again with new waves, feeling like you were coming again.

 

He stayed deeply seated in you, holding onto you tightly as you came down from your high, twitching in his arms and letting out exhausted, pleased little sounds every now and then. His face was nuzzled into your neck again, peppering kisses around your collar and whispering sweet nothings as you came back to reality. You took your time, feeling floaty and warm and content, not wanting to be back in the real world yet.

 

“You did so well, kitten, I'm so proud of you. You’re so beautiful, you feel so good. I love you so much, baby,” he murmured against your skin.

 

A smile slowly spread across your face as you registered his words, body finally going lax and almost sinking into the bed. You made a faint rumbling sound in your throat again, attempting to purr as you nuzzled at his cheek, but your throat was raw from screaming and you were still struggling to catch your breath. He chuckled softly at the attempt and lifted his head to gently kiss all over your face before pressing his lips against yours. You kissed for a while, or maybe only for a moment; time had no meaning to you in this state. When he grew soft enough to slip out of you, you whimpered softly in disappointment and at the strange feeling of being so empty. He just kissed down your body slowly until he settled between your legs again where he lightly licked you clean, tongue working with no intent to get you excited again, only to make sure you won't wake up too sticky. You always fell asleep not long after an intense scene like this, feeling absolutely drained but thoroughly sated and content.

 

When you were clean enough to his liking, he kissed his way back up your body until he got to your neck.

 

“Sit up for me, love. I'm going to remove your collar now.” His voice was gentle now, like his movements.

 

You didn't say anything or make a sound, just silently rising up a little so he could reach behind you and unbuckle your collar. He set it on the nightstand and wound up the leash to lay in a tight circle next to it before laying next to you and pulling you close to him. You still felt warm, and he was even hotter than before, but you snuggled up close to him anyway, resting your head on his chest starting to drift off to sleep already.

 

“I love you too,” you murmured.

 

You didn't see, but he smiled and slowly rubbed your back until you fell asleep, soon following after, feeling just as sated and happy as you did.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first smut piece ever. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests for me, come yell at me @nate-xander on tumblr


End file.
